


The Pure

by orphan_account



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on a true story, crazy right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story, crazy right?

The Beginning

Part 1

Chapter 1

“Hey!” Catherine shouted as Harleen pushed past her to get into the classroom. It was sixth period and they were on their way to dance. She gave Harleen the death stare with her hazel eyes as she strode up the stairs and into the brightly lit, malodorous classroom. Harleen gazed around as she walked in, _there must be_ at least _thirty chicks in here_ , she thought to herself. She turned back to Catherine “Hey Cat…let’s go!” she said walking to the door.As she grabbed for the handle she felt a gaze fall onto her. Harleen looked around the room and saw a tall, blonde haired girl with her hair pulled back in a pony-tail, her green eyes upon her, looking her over; Harleen gave a light shudder as her stomach dissolved into butterflies. “Hey, guys, I want to try something,” the instructor said enthusiastically, “ So several of you get into a small circle, the rest of you, encircle them.” She said to the class.She looked around, then her eyes fell upon Harleen and Catherine, “Harley and Cat, I remember you two,” she said, smiling again.

           The class did as told and the two circles were made. Because Harleen knew not a single soul there besides Cat, she stuck beside her Friend. Harleen shared a few words with others, that girl who was staring at her earlier was inching closer to her with every shift of the circle, she swallowed hard and her stomach began aching, her knees felt weak and her hands when clammy, _what the fuck is this?_ , she thought nervously. The circle shifted again, here came that girl., Harleen rubbed the back of her neck and looked down, but then quickly looked back up. “Hey I’m Harley,” she said nervously. “I’m Pamela Isley, you can call me Ivy if you’d like, though.” Harley smile and giggle. She shared more with this girl that anybody else, and this girl made her feel strange, a strange and sick sense of belonging to or with her.

           The next day at lunch, Harleen met a boy sitting with her normal group this guy was new ,he wore cargo shorts, an oversized polo, and glasses. He was built like a twig and had burning brown eyes that shone like bronze in the sunlight. He was cracking a joke as Harleen approached the table, but halted mid-sentence once he saw her. The table turned. All of her friends greeted her warmly, and she seated herself next to the new boy. He immediately began to converse with only her. They shared jokes of a mature level and giggled over basic words in the adolescent mind. His name was Jack Nadier, Harleen thought he was a great guy.

Chapter 2

T he next day at lunch she sat next to jack yet again, everyone spoke openly to the group. Everyone except Harleen and Jack, who they did as they had done yesterday. Her conscious had left her fully as she began to let her mind go everywhere and share every thought with him. Once lunch had ended, she slid her phone across the table to him, “Can I get your digits?” she asked him enthusiastically. He punched in his number and then walked it over to her, their fingers touching as he returned the phone. Harleen’s face reddened, and they both contacted and they both smiled, Harleen’s face reddened as she took her phone. “That guy…” she said as she walked to Biology with Catherine. “You like him don’t you,” Cat asked, as if she already knew., “Absolutely…not!” Harleen yelled,said stammering. She blushed reddened again.  She did, she did like him, but she couldn’t let it out off just yet.

           The school day had ended. Harleen was walking to her car with Catherine as she carpooled with Cat and her three sisters., she whipped out her phone and texted Jack.

_ Hey jack, its Harley _

**_Hey!_ **

_ So do you have a girlfriend? _

**_Nah this is my lover…_ **

Jack sent an image of his hand with a face drawn onto it. Harleen sat down in the backseat and giggled. She shared an image of her best friend Bruce. She’d had a crush on Bruce for a while, and she still liked him a bit. Jack sent back a face, a shocked and disgusted face. She laughed again and showed the face with Cat. They laughed a bit more, then Cat replied, ”I’ve known Jack for a while, and his best friend Bruce.”  _ Bruce??  _ Harleen mentally questioned her friend. She nodded and smiled down at her phone before she set it down beside her. She daydreamed, she stared out the window and watched the desert flick by as the car rode the freeway to Cat’s house to drop everyone off. Her face contorted as she was faced with arguments and questions upon herself,  _ Do I like him…or her? Well even if I did like her, she can’t like me. I bet she isn’t into girls. I bet I can date Jack though. I really like Ivy, but I doubt she feels the same  _ She gave a mental sigh. _ Maybe I’m just desperate… _

She and her mother had dropped off Cat and the others, and Harleen plopped herself into the passenger seat of their champagne colored Chevrolet Traverse. She excitedly shared the news of this new boy with her mother on their way home before. She picked her phone back up and began messaging him some more. They began sharing life stories. Once they pulled up to the driveway, she notified him that she would be working on homework and doing chores around the house, but that she’d be on later that night. He acknowledged her message. She then silenced her phone, set it on a shelf, shut her doors, and began to work on her homework.

Once she had completed her work she strode out of her room and ate a few snacks. She strolled to the garage and grabbed a few loads of laundry to fold in her room. She sat down on the floor but then got back up and reached for her phone. She returned to her seat and texted Bruce, telling him about Jack. Bruce played it cool, but she could feel he was pained by the news. He had feelings for her too, but they could not make it work due to the fact she was a Cali girl and he lived in Michigan. She felt a lump in her throat and felt regret, but then the two began to make jokes and he seemed much better. She then messaged jack again.

_ Hey folding laundry, wyd? _

**_Just laying on my bed, wbu?_ **

**_Oh wait you just said what you were doing…:/_ **

_ LMAO yea I just did… _

_ So you said you’re single? _

**_Yea, yea I am why?_ **

_ Well _

_ Do you like me? _

**_Well not really like that…_ **

           Harley didn’t feel too great after that. She felt that lump return, in about five minutes and sixteen pairs of socks later she responded.

**_Uhhh Harley? Hello?_ **

_ Yea um hi… _

**_You okay?_ **

_ Yea, totally man, im chill _

**_Do you like me_ **

_ … _

_ LOL NO! _

**_Ohhhh ok_ **

She sighed and blinked back the tears that wanted to come to her heated cheeks.

           She gazed down at the sea of laundry around her body and her eyes welled, she set down the phone and returned to the unfolded laundry. Jack and Bruce continued to blow up her phone with text messages, but she ignored them for now. She needed to calm down.

Chapter 3

A  few hours later, after dinner, she walked into her bedroom through her double doors facing the entry way of the house, adjacent to the front door. She and Jack began sharing life stories again, and he asked her why she seemed to keep a far away and distant look upon her face. Her blue eyes seemingly “glazed over,” during every encounter. She shared her deepest memory of the past. A boy, two years older than her, had sexually harassed her for over a year. The following year he began to touch her inappropriately. When she had tried to tell the school, tried to get somebody to do something to get him away from her, he’d shout vulgar words and throw things at her during Physical Education in her eighth grade year. Her friends laughed, they’d comfort her somewhat, although it seemed they didn’t care. The dean did nothing. Harley’s father spoke to him, and, in front of the Dean, gave Harley permission to square him up if he touched her again. The following week, the boy did it again. She swooped a leg behind his knees and as he leaned back to catch himself she brought her forearm across his head and he hit the floor. His glasses fell off during the contact and tumbled down the rock-studded mountainside. His eyes welled up as he laid there. She wanted to hurt him more, but instead looked down into his watery eyes and told him to tell nobody about what happened. In return, she wouldn’t call the police for sexual assault. His friends stood glued in their spots. They had been standing there the entire time, but didn’t lift a finger to assist their friend. Harleen had smiled and walked away as if nothing had happened, but that same day she also felt something inside break apart.

           He read her story, and about half an hour later he responded back with his past. His abusive father, a heavy drinking man who hit him like a hobby. His victimized mother and the escape they made. Jack could never let this go as it had made him who he would always be. Her lip quivered. He had been through the ringer, and he then mentioned the cancers both his mother and step-father had. He didn’t have it easy, and Harleen felt as if maybe she was dramatic in her response to her lack of true friendships, bullying and molestation. She set her phone back down and walked out of her room to work on dishes. Whilst working she shared what she knew about Jack with her mother and father. After she had finished drying a cup, she placed it in the cup cabinet and walked to her room again to check her phone, nothing still. She walked back out of her room…bummed. Her father spoke to her as she rounded the corner to the kitchen

“Bring me your phone please,” He requested.

“Uhhhh, why?” Harleen asked looking back at him quizzically.

“Because I told you to. This isn’t open for discussion,” he answered hotly.

Harley felt her stomach tie itself into knots as she returned to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She gulped and handed it to her father before she resumed doing the dishes. She watched him scroll through her texts over the ledge, only barely able to see over it when she stood on her toes. His face seemed to grow upset.

“Harley, get over here,” he demanded sternly.

She walked over and sat next to him.

“What the fuck is this?!” he asked, angrily pointing to the molestation texts, “this isn’t a fucking joke, why would you say something like that to someone you don’t even know. Why would you make this up?” She looked at her mom with her eyes blurred with tears. Her mother’s face was sullen, for she had nothing to say on the subject.

“Dad it…” Harley began crying uncontrollably, “It isn’t-it’s not a lie, I didn’t want you guys to know about it.” She looked at the ground as her tears fell onto the brown carpet.

“Honey,” her mother spoke up, “You have to tell us something like this so we know what’s wrong and how to help you. This dark ‘phase’, it’s not a phase is it?”

Harley shook her head no. The way she acted, the way she dressed, it was solely due to what she had been through. Her father asked for her laptop, he wanted to take it away. He wanted to take away her phone. He wanted…to alienate her. His logic was, ‘maybe she won’t have so many issues if she has nobody to talk to or deal with.’ Harley begged him to change his mind, she told him she had been doing fine and her friends kept her mind off of the aches she felt in her soiled mind. “Obviously not because you didn’t even fucking tell us,” he said, still angered. Harley whined quietly and continued to cry. He blocked some random websites. He took her phone for the night and he requested her mother contact a counselor for Harley. She begged and pushed for no counselor, for she felt she would be judged, labeled ‘insane’ or ‘crazy’ for seeing a ‘shrink.’ She crawled onto the couch and lied her head onto her mother’s lap. She couldn’t end the shower of tears, but her mother comforted her and assured that she’d overcome what had happened two years ago. Her mother had been through a rape, and years later, thanks to her father, she had overcome the anguish.

Chapter 4

L ater that night, she had managed to talk her father into returning her. She took the phone back into her room, sat on the floor in the dark, and told Jack what had just happened. He frowned, but then, out of want, she asked him a question.

**_Awe, what a night huh?_ **

_ Yea, but whatever, anyway, I uh, I have a question… _

**_Shoot_ **

_ You wanna give me and you a try? _

**_Surew…_ **

**_*Sure…_ **

It was the weekend. She rolled over in her bed and gazed at her clock. It read 9:27 am. “Ugh, get up stupid,” she grumbled to herself and promptly fell back asleep. She shut her eyes, but didn’t dream of this new “boyfriend” she acquired last night. Instead, she dreamed about Ivy. She really liked Ivy but she ignored her feelings about her last night, she just somehow knew that it’d never work out.

“TIME TO GET UP!” her mother shouted happily as she opened up her single door facing the hallway, her sisters came rushing into the room, hopping all over her and her bed, she smiled, and whispered “Ok, ok. I’m getting up now.” Harley sat up and kicked everyone out of her room so she could get dressed. She stretched, rubbed her eyes, she looked around the room and... she began to cry, as silently as she could. She looked up at the ceiling her, thoughts surpassing the house. Hopefully to reach god that waited above to help her if she ever needed him.  _ What have I done?  _  She asked the lord mentally. Of course, the heavens would remain silent until she proved need for a true answer. She never really did get an answer from him, some things she asked would be answered right in front of her. About five minutes later, her mom called to her. “Hey are you getting up?” “Harley?” her dad yelled. She sighed, wiped her tears and replied, “yea-i-I’m getting up, I’ll be out-I’ll be out in a moment.” She blinked back the last of her tears and got herself dressed. She dumped some water out of her water bottle and wiped her face. She applied a little bit of cover up and walked out into the living room.

           It was a weekend she couldn’t bear, she made a huge mistake, but she wouldn’t take it back, she wasn’t a heartbreaker, she could never do something like that to anyone.

           She walked to the front of the technology building that Monday and ran to Jack, she acted excited, happy and loving, they hugged, he took Harley’s hand and they turned to Catherine, who stood utterly confused at the base of the middle flagpole in front of the tech building. She gave a weak smile, “huh, figures, saw it coming, congrats.” She said flatly. Harley gave a sideways gaze to Cat and a weak half-smile. She looked up at Jack and gave a false excited smile. He smiled back and her stomach fluttered, just a little bit. The bell rang and she went to class.

           The couple began to seat themselves on the grass without anyone else around, she began to think maybe she did like him, she still couldn’t end her thoughts of Ivy but she kept them to herself only and never spoke of this girl to him. She kissed him on Wednesday after school, again on Thursday during lunch, he didn’t show up Friday. And so goes week one of the relationship she engaged.

           On Monday, the twenty-first of September (Ivys’ birthday), Harley began to talk to Ivy, she looked into her eyes, she watched her lips move, she said she loved Jack, but day after day she realized just how much she messed up.

           Harleen laid in his arms, she was comforted by the warmth as fall came to be.  Her jacket just wasn’t enough as the rain pattered the cement around her, Jack, Cat and Rid (shorthand for Riddler, he hated his true name). They sat just outside the art classroom, cracking jokes, the bell rang. “Hey J,” Harley called to jack, “It’s the…26 th right?” she asked, he looked at her utterly puzzled, “yea…?” she hugged him, gathered her stuff and walked to sixth period dance with Catherine.

Chapter 5

They stepped into the classroom and Ivy ran for Harley, “hey, hey, hiiii!” Ivy said with extreme energy.  _ This girl is the cutest ball of energy on this green earth god has created!  _ Harley thought. Ivy saw Harley’s thoughts surface in her face, she looked at Harley, waiting for her to share what was going on in there. Harley went to a corner of the classroom with Cat and the two girls changed out of school clothes and into dance clothes, Harley wore a black and white striped tank and spandex Champion shorts. Ivy walked back into the classroom wearing grey softball capris and her softball jersey top, Harley looked at her and began freaking out, what do I do what do I say what if I blow this whole friendship and lose it all… Her worries rang through her head as they hugged Harley began to shudder with tears beginning to surface no no no she shoved her fear within her, it sunk in and she pulled from the hug. The two walked to center floor. Harley looked at the floor and sighed heavily, Ivy lifted her head, “what’s going on?” she said concerned. Harley looked Ivy in the eyes, “you you know how i’m Bi-sexual? Well, I-I kinda have…a little bit of a crush…” Ivy smiled, “I didn’t think you felt the same Harley,” Harley looked at ivy confused. “I like you too, but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t think you were bi-sexual like I am.”As Ivy said this Harley said “would you hold this for me?” Lifting out her hand. “Sure” Ivy said She put out her hand and when she did Harley grabbed her hand and Ivy blushed as Harley said “that is my favorite pick up line.”  The two girls were relieved, Cat sat next to Harley, annoyed.

           For weeks the girls danced in class, they made jokes, they’d pick up each other as they fell, usually it was Harley that would fall as she had such a lovely habit of tripping over her own feet or slipping on the slick floor. They flirted, Cat continually warned Harley about it being seen as cheating to Jack.

           Eventually Christmas time has rolled around, the school was on winter break. Harley had begged her family to allow Jack over for Christmas. A short while later she was notified he was being invited to Knotts Berry farm with them for the Camp Snoopy celebrations, Snoopy on ice and the enjoyment of the theme park itself with the roller coasters, gift shops and the large locomotive that ran through the center of the park. She had everything she could to be happy, think of that guy now in front of her in the dark of night as they relaxed in a Jacuzzi, she wasn’t thinking about him. Her heart wasn’t for this boy, and she knew that, but she still kept her promises to herself, that she would never break somebody’s heart. She kissed him goodnight, she walked to her hotel room across the hall, she showered, and she slept until morning. Harley dreamed of her and Ivy, she didn’t like ivy, her like had disappeared, it was now love, she loved ivy and she didn’t understand why she couldn’t just fall in love this Jack, to fool her mind, her heart into believing he was the right one.

Chapter 6

There was Knotts, Christmas, they spent together, something slowly began to feel out of place with her and Jack, he began to defy the small rules Harley had given, they seemed to be drifting, but, even if they had been, the two denied it completely. Jack began to pick fights with Harley, they argued, so much, every day seemed to contain some spat or another, they were small, or they were big, each word filled with venom, pain, disgust, hatred. At the end of every fight, she’d call Ivy, Ivy would talk to Jack, the two got along, Jack would apologize, seemingly although he didn’t mean the words  _ I’m sorry _ , She’d call Ivy some days, crying, wanting to leave the boy that destroyed her ego as he built her up. Somehow, Ivy always got Harley to cheer up rather quickly, then they’d flirt, it was deep, it was special, it wasn’t harmless flirting like Harley wished to believe.

After they got back from Knotts Harley’s mom got a text from Ivys mom wondering if she could go to the movies with them the next day. She said yes and texted Ivy. “guess who gets to see you tomorrow?” “YAY” Ivy replied in a second. The next day had came and Ivy and her mom came to pick up Harley. Ivy was wearing her Knotts Berry Farm sweatshirt and a New York Yankees hat. “Hey Harley” Ivy said with a smile. Ivy and her mom met Harley’s mom and they talked for a while. Harley had texted Jack when they got into the car to head to their local Mall. “Hey Jack Ivy and I are heading to the movies to see “ _ Daddy’s home _ ” As Ivy looked around she saw a sad look on Harley’s face. “Imma text Jack see what he is up to” Ivy said. She instantly texted Harley, “What did he say?” Harley texted back, “he wants to set boundaries; no kissing, no holding hands, no flirting.” Ivy look her head around and gave Harley a serious look. Ivy then texted Jack, “Jack you know I will never hit on your girl she’s yours you guys are seriously OTP to me.” Harley tried not to look at her phone when she was with Ivy and her mom but Jack kept texting her. They went to Red Robin for lunch and they were waiting to be seated so they went to a store across the way it had knifes and posters and a bunch of Japanese stuff. The two girls and Ivys mom walked in there for a few minutes and as they walked out, two girls walked in holding hands. They looked at Harley and Ivy as if they were holding hands and smiled. Ivy looked down and noticed that there hands were touching and she pulled her hand away and put it in her pocket before Harley could see. They were still waiting for their names to be called Ivy walked outside. She looked down, so Harley went outside with her. “Hey is everything okay?” Harley asked confused, “yeah i’m good” Ivy whispered Harley had a puzzled look on her face, she gave harley a hug on the other side of the poll. Ivy kept the hug for a little big and then Harley pulled away. “I needed that hug” Ivy said quietly “You could have just asked for a hug” Harley said “I-I was just scared that my mom would find out that I-I like you and yea” Ivy said nervously. Ivy was staring at Harley and she moved in for a kiss but she backed away as she heard her mom say “girls where are you our table is ready” Ivy ran first around the pole and Harley chased her inside. “You girls are nuts” Ivys mom said and smiled. Ivy told her mom she wanted to sit in the back with Harley and she agreed to let her sit back there. They shared some laughs on the way to Wal-Mart and said hi to Ivy’s father who worked across the street at Sweet Frog. “Dad Harley, Harley Dad” Ivy said with a smile. “Hi nice to met you” He said looking at his wife. “Nice to meet you too Sir” Harley said nervously. Ivy and her mom took Harley home and Ivy walked Harley up to her door step and gave her a hug as if they were on a date. Ivy turned and said “I bet i’ll text you first” as she ran back to the car and grabbed her phone and texted Harley. 

Ivy and Harley texted all week and it seemed Jack and Harley were ok and the two girls tried to get together over the week but they couldn’t. On the way home from Karate Ivy got a text from Harley, “Guess who I get to see Saturday? Your dad is bringing you over so we can hang out!” The two girls texted to that day and couldn’t wait to see each other. When Ivy came over she said hello to her mom and just started chatting with Harley. Ivys dad had left and the two girls went into Harleys room. Harley and Ivy were planning to work on the dance they were going to do for recital but they just texted Jack and told him that Ivy was over. “Same rules apply you two” Jack sent to both of them. Ivy looked over to Harley who was now crying. “Hey what’s wrong what the hell did he do?” Ivy said concerned, she took Harleys phone and looked at it “have fun on your little date” Jack sent to her. Ivy grabbed her phone and she had texted him  _ knock it off _ . Harley and Jack got into a huge fight. In Ivys mind she was thinking  _ oh shit this is the end of the relationship of the century because of me. _ The other half of her was saying  _ here’s my chance to do something they are about to break up _ . She talked to Jack and told  to knock it off and nothing was ever going to happen as long as they were together. Harley was still crying so Ivy had held her close. Ivys heart was pounding and was about to kiss Harley. They had both pulled away knowing what would happen if they didn’t.Jack and Harley had made up and Ivy and Harley took pictures and videos with each other and shared laughs till Ivys dad showed up.

Chapter 7

School was back in session, she spent her mornings with Jack, her lunch with him, she waited for sixth period to come around.

           “Nooooo!” Harley giggled as she ran from Ivy in the dance classroom, Ivy would corner her and tickle her, or try to pick her up, and Harley loved it. They’d randomly dance to the music the teacher turned on, they’d make fun of boys, talk about the  _ bitches  _ of the school. Sometimes, during class, they’d hold hands, they’d argue but laugh in the end, most everyone in the classroom thought they were already a couple. But they weren’t, sadly. Rumors began to surface at school, for high school it was that Harley was cheating on Jack with a middle school girl, for middle school, it was that ivy was cheating on her boyfriend with Harley, and none of it was true. But with every passing day, being loyal to Jack was harder and harder, she didn’t love him, she just couldn’t fool herself to thinking it, she’d never be able to have feelings for someone who belonged in an asylum. This boy was nothing short of crazy, he was nothing short of mean, he was nothing short of confusing to her and she never understood him.

It was a brisk Monday morning, just like every weekend had seemed to be, her and Jack fought, endlessly, and she’d cry, she’d call Ivy. Slowly, she was becoming more broken and it took Ivy growing amounts of time to help her feel better. Harley walked to the front of the technology building, she saw Ivy, Harley hugged her and the two began talking, Ivy tried to keep Harley from the thoughts of Jack and all the fighting. Jack walked up, walked past Harley and to the front door of the building, “Jack…!” Harley said interrupting Ivy, she pushed past her and ran to Jack. On Saturday, Jacks’ mother told Harley’s mother that the two were over, that the relationship was done. When she got to Jack, she asked him, “It’s not really over is it?” “I’m afraid so.” He replied back glumly, All that went through her mind  _ was Life is pointless, he doesn't love me, he never did, he won't fight anymore, i'm not enough for him, i can never be enough for her, kill yourself, you have no worth, no meaning, you are useless.  _ She has spent six months fighting for this boy to be with her because she felt it was what was right. She couldn’t hold herself back, she pushed past him, into the building, she went straight for Ivy, who was standing across from Catherine. Harley put her head on Ivy’s should her, sobbing, and Ivy hugged her close. Catherine whispered, “seriously?” and she began to rise from her seat to get to Harley, “Go to Cat.” Ivy whispered into her ear, Harley lifted her head and walked to Cat, she hugged her, as she separated she saw Jack standing there, she pushed past a sea of people and ran out of the door, onto the cement outside, she sat on the curb weeping, feeling utterly lost and alone. Ivy ran out of the door and looked about for Harley, once her eyes set on her, she ran to Harley and held her. The bell for first period then rang, “I have to go,” Harley said, she put her hood on, grabbed her things, looked back down at ivy and thanked her. Harley ran to the gymnasium, upstairs to her classroom. In front of her sat a tape dispenser, the sharp metal blade called her name, and Harley failed to ignore the calling. She ran her thumb along its sharp edge until glistening blood spilled from the tip of it. She felt no pain, just the pressure she applied. Catherine walked in and at the door she shouted “what the fuck are you doing?” she ran to Harley and took the sharp items away. The blood dripped, Harley stared and laughed, laughed as the blood rolled down her hand, down her wrists.

           Every period she spoke to Ivy online to keep herself from ripping more skin, from crying in every class. About five minutes into her third period, her moods switched drastically, she didn’t hurt anymore, she was livid, she wanted to see her fist in his face, blood oozing from cuts and his nose broken. She wanted him on the ground, begging for mercy. Harley could hurt him this bad, she wanted to, but it wasn’t worth it and she knew that, instead, she kept it in her thoughts, seeing him in pain, even only mentally, gave her joy.

           Lunch came around, she sat where she usually sat, but they sat separated, “okay, this is weird, why don’t you just date in secret?” one of their friends asked. Harley and Jack looked at each other across the table, “would you do that Harley?” Jack asked, teary eyed. She sat for a minute, fumbling her words, she really didn’t want to go on, but she didn’t wish to make an enemy, the table stared at her intently. “Uh, of course I would Jack,” she replied smiling, the table sighed. Jack took a seat next to her, hugged her and shortly after rose up, “I have to go to work in the students store today, I’ll catch you towards the end of lunch. Harley pouted and goodbye’d him, she watched him leave. Lunch passed, a few minutes before the bell ring she walked herself to the gymnasium to get her boyfriend. “Hey! Did you have fun working?” she asked him. “It was alright I guess,” he said keeping his distance from her, they exited the double doors and she inched closer and attempted to hold his hand, he yanked his hand away and snapped at her. “We can’t do that, we have to lay low, ok?” Harley huffed angrily and walked past him  _ “whatever,”  _ she whispered to herself as she strode to class pissed off at him still.

           Harley sat down on a stool in the biology classroom and pulled out her laptop in an instant, she grimaced as she stared at a droplet of blood to the left of her trackpad. Quickly she wiped it off and logged into her schoolwide messaging software, she then messaged Ivy.

_ We’re back together! _

_ We’re romeo and julietting this thing! _

Ivy stared into the distance, her face blank as her eyes welled with tears until the pool spilled to her cheeks. Her ex-boyfriend nudged her, “Hey, you ok?” she shook her head, wiped her tears and laughed, “i-I didn’t even realize I was crying, heh.”

**_Congrats_ **

_ You okay Ivy? _

Ivy looked about the room, her face growing hot, Harley sat at her computer in a classroom 5 minutes from Ivy’s, awaiting her response.

**_Sure…_ **

_ Whats wrong? _

Ivy sighed.

**_I was going to ask you…next period, in front of the class I was going to ask you, I waited, I waited just like I waited to tell you I loved you, I keep waiting, I just wait and wait and expect things to come to me, they wont and I keep waiting, I never learn._ **

**_I hope you and him go well, I hope you two are happy, I wish you two well Harley…_ **

Harley began sobbing, her tears falling onto her keyboard,  _ “Oh I really fucked up this time.”  _ Harley thought to herself, she should have said no to Jack, she felt like a doormat, just useless and a pushover.

_ I really don’t think him and I are going to work, if we’re meant to be then him and I will end up breaking up today at the end of the day, that’s just what I think. _

”Harley, shut your computer, we’re lecturing and taking notes right now.” Her teacher said to her as a paper was being passed down the aisle. A note-helper. She took the paper from the boy next to her and did her work, as if on autopilot, she blacked out mentally and all she really recognized were the tears on her paper as she tore the soggy sheet with her pencil while she wrote answers down.

Chapter 8

The bell rang for sixth period, she expected to see Jack outside the classroom, like usual, but he wasn’t there. Harley waited for Cat to emerge and the two walked to dance class.

           The two opened the creaking door and stepped into the music filled classroom, girls were up against the walls and in corners changing their clothing, Ivy stood where Harley typically sat her items down, she looked at the ground glumly as Harley and Cat walked in. Harley quickly set her stuff down and picked up Ivy’s head, “I’m done with him and it’s gonna be over today, after class, I’ll make sure of it.” Harley said to Ivy, the two hugged close, and both of them felt something different, a good different. Class proceeded, and Harley bolted out of the door after the bell rang for the end of the day.

           She jogged to the front of the library and waited for Jack to come, Ivy ran up beside her and sat her stuff down. Soon, Jack emerged from his classroom in the Technology building and came over to Harley and Ivy. Harley smiled big “hey jack!” she exclaimed and attempted to hold his hand, Ivy watched this all happen. Jack pulled his hand away and Harley’s smile was immediately wiped away, “So how is this going to work?” Harley asked him, Ivy sat still, remaining silent, watching intently. Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “well, I don’t know, I was leaving that up to you.” “You want to obey your mother don’t you?” “Yea, I kind of have to.” Harley took a step backwards and gave a sideways stare to Ivy, she stood up and came to Harley’s side, she glared at Jack for a split moment, “Fine, obey your mother, child.” She said coldly, she slowly slid her hand down the length of Ivy’s arm and lovingly grasped her hand…

~This is where the story begins~

**The Pure**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

I t was a cold, brisk morning, as it was still winter, February 9 th 2016\. I adjusted my shirt to fit properly over my chest, I zipped my jacket and I strode quickly to the front of the technology building, I saw my beautiful girlfriend, my Poison, Ivy. Her long blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail, she wore a royal blue sweater with the school softball team’s name and logo  _ Lady Knights.  _ Because she was a middle schooler, it was the junior varsity team, but it amazed me that she could get in, that she made the team, I had gone to a game of hers with my ex Jack, she was a great player. She saw me walking to her and her face lit up, she smiled big, that adorable smile I love dearly. So taken by my thoughts I didn’t see her run to me, I only saw her materialize in front of me. “Hey baby,” I said, utterly astounded that I could call her such a thing now. Jack stared at me from the front of the building, a cold, harsh, heart-wrenching stare that made my blood run like ice in my veins. Her and Jack remained friends just the same after what he had done, chosen. I looked down, I realized I was walking toward him, I realized that Ivy and I had our  hands interlocked, I smiled. How perfectly our fingers fit in the spaces of the others hand.

           Days grew warmer and life got better and better. The Friday before Valentine’s Day was amongst us. Ivy was handed a box of Sweethearts from her best friend, she promptly opened the package and drew out a heart that read, “Kiss Me,” she looked at me and smiled evilly, we pecked each other’s lips repeatedly until we decided we should stop before going overboard. I took a step backwards and drew a pink teddy bear from the sweater in my pocket. “Somebody wants to go home with you,” I said nuzzling the bear in the crook of her neck. “Awwww,” she sighed and hugged the bear, “I love it,” she replied and hugged me tight. I kissed her cheek and handed Jack some lyrics i had written. He read the pages, the three pages, over and over and over, his hands began shaking, his face reddened, I watched as he glared at me and shredded the papers into bits. They fluttered to the floor like dead leaves in September. I sighed and rested my head on Ivy’s chest, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. Then, the school bell rang.

           I spent the day, trying to get ahold of her, I usually messaged her on Google Documents or the school-wide messaging system My Mentor, today, she didn’t respond. On my way to sixth period her ex-boyfriend walked up to me and hugged me, “I’m sorry about Ivy,” he said solemnly. I stared at him quizzically, “what you haven’t heard?” he asked me, as if I knew what happened on the middle school side of the campus. “Her dad found out about you and her, he signed her out and he’s saying he’s going to take her out of here.” I looked at him shocked and dismayed. “She got in trouble…for being with you,” with those words he turned and left, left me choking on my emotions.

**Chapter 2**

_ I _ _ ’m just lying on the floor, I can’t take the pain, the agony, and I feel dead inside, like my heart was ripped from my chest. Am I crying? I’m in a fetal position on my bedroom floor, doors locked shut, lights off, music loud to drown my sobs. I have a cloth to my face to prevent my nose from running. How long have I been down here? I don’t care, nothing makes sense, the room spins, sounds become so distant, and so far away as I begin to hyperventilate, my vision blurs and goes black. _

_ Now, I am awake again, I’m still crying, my mother over me, she’s trying to comfort me, but I hear not a word she says. That’s how I spent my first Friday night with her, with Ivy. Just crying, wanting it to be over. _

I searched for her Monday, I couldn’t find her, until sixth period. She had been crying all day, she looked as if she hadn’t slept all weekend. She ran up to me, “I’m so sorry Harley,” she whispered as she hugged me, crying yet again. Emotions overwhelmed me, I gagged on the tears wishing to come into presence, I had to stay strong, as the oldest, it was my job. She disengaged from the hug, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater she looked down at the floor, as if begging me not to notice her tears, her sadness, her pain. Her tears reminded me of the fight Jack made us have.

_ sadly, you are beginning to cause stress with me and dakota _

_ i need to let you go Ivy _

_ i know this will hurt, but I've tried to tell you nicely hon, this isn't good, you've gotta stop, so now, now its done _

_ you're messing up me and Jack, and ill never date you Ivy, move on, you cannot live live this, and i don't WANNA live like this _

_ im sorry _

_ for everything _

_ well this is where it ends Ivy _

_ no _

_ yea _

_ i mess everything up _

__


End file.
